This is the Story of Love
by NeKo Meow
Summary: They could see each other through internet but Len realized it wasn't enough to suffice the yearning that grew unbearable to them. "I want to see you. Not tomorrow, not the other day, but now."


**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.**

* * *

><p><strong>~This is the Story of Love~<strong>

_It was so long that they hadn't seen each other; only their voices remain familiar but other than that, nothing more. They could see each other through internet but Len realized it wasn't enough to suffice the yearning that grew unbearable to them._  
><em>"I want to see you. Not tomorrow, not the other day, but now."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You really are here!<em>"

"Yes, sorry if I didn't inform you. I just got home this evening."  
>"<em>It's OK...<em>" A long pause echoed before the person in the other line spoke once more. The tone of her voice softened into a whisper. "I want to see you, Len."

"I'll visit you tomorrow, I promise. " he inhaled. "I have to wait for my other package, and my gift for you is there. Not that I don't want to visit you soon I just don't like meeting you empty-handed. I have planned about something for us. We just need to wait until tomorrow."

_"I want to see you."_ she demanded._ "Not tomorrow, not the other day, but now._" the words were played with urgency as though holding the ache for the man for so long and giving another day would pain her more.

Len sighed again, sensing the meaning in her words. The feelings were so strong, he knew well he was also affected and it was doubled to him. It was so long that they hadn't seen each other; only their voices remained familiar but other than that, nothing more. They could see each other through internet but Len realized it wasn't enough to suffice the yearning that grew unbearable to them.

He admitted that he missed her dearly. In that moment, he actually wanted to do was to see her and enclose her within his arms, and feel the comfortable warmth of her body against his, her soft touches that mellow him so much and her voice that was full of vibrancy that even her surrounding would radiate.

Len couldn't possibly deny those. "Fine, I'll meet you," he gave in.

"Meet me at the park, I'll be there." she paused before speaking. "Thank you, Len."

Len kept his hold on the phone, staring at it as though it turned into something strange. His eyes raked the surface of the thing, feeling a sudden surge of loneliness. He inhaled again, surmising he was also excited meeting the girl he loves hence he noticed the emptiness within his heart.

"Len, are you going out?" an aged voice asked, trailing with a woman peering over the open door of Len's room.

Len didn't need to look who it was. He kept his back to his companion as he corrected his shirt. "Yes, mother. Why did you ask?"

"It was raining hard earlier before you returned, thus there's nothing much to see outside."

"No, I'm not planning to look around. It was Kahoko." Len tipped his head and looked at his mother. "She wanted to see me."

"Oh!" the old woman smiled considerably. The glint of her white pearls betokened her upfront approval to the subject. She was very close to the girl—whom she knew as her son's girlfriend—that she hoped that the woman was the one who would be with her son in the future. She deliberately let their everyday talk lead to stuffs, which in-laws discuss. She found it risible whenever the redhead would stutter in reply and face shade in deep crimson. In such way, she knew that her son had a great effect to the woman.

"Mother, I'm going now." Len muttered, effectively cutting Misa Hamai's contemplation.

The old woman only smiled, and patted his son's shoulder before leaving the room. "Say hi for me."

Len nodded and bade once more. He opted to walk instead of using his car as he knew that the road was quite slippery due to the recent rain. Furthermore, he was not in the condition to use it yet. He was yet to rest hence using the car might cause trouble. Not that he was being pessimist, however, it was much better taking the safer path—and that was walking. Anyway, the park was not that far from his place.

After some time of walking and wandering his sight around, Len was able to reach the park. He didn't need to look for the woman as he spotted the mop of vermillion contrasting from the rest of green with ease. Her sweet smile reached his vision.

"Len!" she yelled, striding in long steps before lifting herself feeling his presence.

The man, despite of surprise, was able to catch her and prevent the fall on the wet ground. His arms instinctively wrapped around her petite frame. His face winced disapprovingly when he realized the state of the woman within his hold. A worried frown marred his stoic facade. "How long have you been waiting?" he muttered with coldness however with concern.

Kahoko didn't make a move. Her shoulder stiffed, burying her face on his chest.

"Kahoko Hino." Len repeated, using her full name and telling her that he needed some answer.

Unenthusiastically, she stepped back, but not letting go of him. "I'm sorry."

Squinting his eyes more, he didn't fail to notice a cut above her brow. He frowned. "Where did you get that cut?"

"Nothing...I tripped. I'm so clumsy, sorry."

"Let's go home."

"B-But, no, we can't! Let's stay here for a while." Kahoko opposed, alarmed.

"You're soaking wet. You need to change your clothes first."

"It's ok, I was unable to bring my umbrella and when it rained there was no place to shelter. I accidentally tripped, silly me. But I don't want to go home and make you wait here."

"What if you got sick and—"

Kahoko closed the remaining distance between them, never caring if she might wet his shirt due to her current state. She only wanted to be with him as long as possible. _Just this once. _"Stop talking..." she whispered beseechingly. "I missed you, I missed you so."

Len closed and opened his mouth as though copying a fish. He inhaled deeply, relishing the silence in the place and processing a good response. He missed her too, so much, he didn't hope for that moment to end. Instead of talking, he placed his arms around her once more. Sharing his warmth, which he knew she needed judging how cold she felt. He rested his head over her shoulder, hug tightening in a comfortable way.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"Kahoko..." he mumbled. "I'm so sorry for making you wait."

"It doesn't matter." she shook her head, smile on her lips. "You're here now, and that matters most."

Len lifted his head resting it to hers as he locked eyes with her. Amber clashed with gold. All feelings conveyed just by stares, they needed not talk more as their eyes spoke the truth within. The specs of longing glowed in their bullion orbs. The emotions that they held for so long were unguarded and freely unmasking to one another. His regular stoic expression, for that moment, he let go for his softened self to surface. A part of him that only her who could see. The small yet gentle smile that touched her sight gave a pleasing thump to her heart. She couldn't stop but return a smile as bright as her personality.

Her delicate fingers touched his skin, leaving warmth to it. She traced his brows tenderly, making him close his eyes, feeling the thickness of his lashes. She transferred her attention to his patrician nose, pinching teasingly, and her wandering fingers ended its journey on his cheek, feeling the softness of it.

She chuckled. "You're so cute." she remarked when his face tinted pink.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he made his voice cold, hiding his embarrassment.

"I just want to use this chance to memorize your feature." she chuckled again. "I might unable to near you like this ever again."

"Huh?"

"No..." Kahoko waved her hands. "I mean, you might forbid me to. So as long as I still can, I'll stare at you until your face is imprinted behind my mind."

"Kahoko." Len exhaled, disbelievingly. It was very ludicrous that _his _girlfriend would think something like that. She can near him no matter what; he never forbids her so, even in the future. He found it compelling whenever she was near, and as long as possible, he wanted her where she was in that moment. Forever beside him. "I never forbid you to—"

She didn't let him finish his word as she draped her one arm around his neck pulling him closer and possessed his lips. The kiss lasted just about five seconds, chaste but enough to express her intent. "I love you. God knows how much I do. Please don't forget about that."

"Kahoko, I love you more than you've ever thought." Len replied, leaning to claim her lips.

"I'm glad that I loved you. I'm glad that I met you, Len."

"Likewise, Kahoko. I'm grateful."

Kahoko smiled, caressing his cheek. "Before we go home, Len. I want you to be happy as always."

"I will, because you're here."

"No, not just that. I want you to be happy with or without me."

"That will be unnecessary—"

"Please."

"Kahoko, you know you're..."

"One that makes you happy." she continued and smiled. "I know. But I just don't want you to get used with that. What if I leave you?"

"Will you?"

Silence followed before she talked once more. "Probably."

"We better get going you've been in those clothes far too long. I'll take you home."

"No, you're tired. I can go home by myself. Sharing your time now is enough."

"No, I insist—" he was unable to continue when his phone rang all of the sudden.

"Thank you, Len. For returning for me."

He smiled and excused himself. Somehow, turning his back away gave a pang in his heart. The reason was unfathomable as he just needed to turn, nothing would happen just by turning. Was there?

"_Len!" _the voice in the line seeped insistence, only making the apprehension inside of him grow.

"Mother?"

"_I've been calling you since you left. Why didn't you answer much earlier?"_

Len furrowed his forehead. He didn't hear any phone calls nor see any missed call in his phone. "Mother, you must be mistaken. I haven't received any of your calls, except now."

"_But..." _the lady inhaled, as though mustering her strength to tell something big. _"Len, please, promise me you'll stay calm as much as possible."_

"What are you talking about mother?" his heart roared but he didn't know why.

"_It's about Kahoko..._"

"She's with me—"

"**_She met an accident just when you left."_**

"What are you talking about, mother. This is not a good joke. Kahoko's with m—" Len turned around to look at his companion. His eyes widened and heart plummeted deep low his gut as silence echoed in his surroundings. The woman was nowhere to be found. "Kahoko..." his voice turned gruff. Suddenly, he was unable to gulp the dry lump in his throat. It pained him and he couldn't do anything.

"_Her mother called earlier. Sorry, Len." _Misa Hamai fought the sob as she drew away from her phone, inhaling before continuing. _"She didn't make it."_

"That...that...y-you're lying." The constricting feeling in his throat worsened. The air turned heavy to inhale as the place twisted unto coldness, lone and grim. It was very queer. The fright jolted in his senses and weakened his knee.

"_They said it happened when it was raining. She and her father were routing the expressway when suddenly a truck appeared from nowhere. The road was slippery that they lost control. She was pushed out of the car."_

**You're soaking wet. You need to change your clothes first.**

"That can't be happening." Len shook his head. The occurrence earlier flowed into his mind.

"_She got a severe head injury..."_

**Where did you get that cut?**

"_She was brought to the hospital still. She'd been looking for you."_

**I'm so happy you're here.**

"_But her pulse was so low, and her body was weakening. Until to her last breath... she hoped to see you."_

**I just want to use this chance to memorize your feature. I might unable to near you like this ever again.**

"_Len, go home. I'm worried about you."_

Len didn't make a move, his mother ended the call but he didn't do anything. Sting prickled the brims of his eyes as it moistened while his heart crumbled like a gentle glass. His eyes gathered enough moist, and when he couldn't hold it any longer globule of tears rolled down to his cheeks. The streak of it somehow scalded his skin, and burned the hope inside of him as loss loomed and flared above. It was hurtful. The beat of his heart didn't give him comfort but rather weaken him. It was a constant reminder of the person who occupies it. The person he hoped still existing and he could still feel.

**I love you. God knows how much I do. Please don't forget about that.**

And the truth was also a sign of pain. Deep inside, he knew that he wouldn't see her anymore. The smile, the gentle caresses, the eyes that are warm, and her presence that relaxes and gives him strength. It was all gone.

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

"_Len...tell me you love me." she smiled. "Please...Do you love me?"_

_The man in question raised one of his brows, seeing how ridiculous her question was. "Kahoko, you all know that I love you more than you ever think. Don't ask if I do, because I always do."_

"_That's good to hear." she chuckled afterward, noting the naivety in her voice. "I love you forever..."_

_Her statement caught him off guard .Instead of saying his reply he opted to express it in a way he usually does. He pulled the woman close to him, giving a crashing hug but eventually loosening for their comfort. The woman rested her head against his chest, listening to the calm beat of his heart like sonatas._

"_I'll miss you..."_

"_Same...I'll miss you more."_

"_When will you return?"_

"_I haven't departed yet and you're asking me when I'll return."_

"_Eh! Len." she playfully pinched his arm. "So I know."_

"_It'll be long." his voice turned sour even for him. It would be a long trip. It was one of his long trips around the world for concerts and recitals. He wanted to bring her with him. Nevertheless, he knew that the woman has her own name to make. She was just starting with her own career and Len didn't want impeding her dreams. "I'll return eventually."_

"_I know you will. Promise me you'll see me right after you've returned."_

"_Yes, I will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise..."_

"Len, it's time." Hamai Misa softly shook her son's shoulder, giving one reassuring smile. It might be hard to do so but she still tried. Her son needed it.

Len didn't return the smile, however, he nodded. Misa knew he was still affected by the news but eventually his mood started improving.

"She's waiting for us."

"Hn..."

**_~NeKo Meow~_**

The burial was composed mainly of close friends and families. But Len didn't care as if the world stopped and it was only him and her. He stared at the marble stone, which her name engraved on, and knelt down feeling the smoothness and cold surface of the slab. His heart constricted.

"Kahoko, I'm here now..." the tears naturally slipped down to his skin. "With or without that promise...I've returned for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authoress' Corner: <strong>_

_That was it. Thank you for reading this story I hope you review and tell me what you think. Just don't kill me. Can this lowly authoress ask for a review. *puppy eyes* The more the merrier. _

_Anyway, thanks to Kurankira for the encouragement and advice. I'm hesitant to write for an unknown reason. I suddenly feared for the outcome. I don't know why. But thanks for encouraging me to write again. And I finally made my muse to work again._

_But sadly, the time has come for my long Hiatus. I'll still update but not regularly like I usually do. I wanted to inform you if ever you won't see any news about me. More details in my profile._

_**Quote: **"A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement."  
><em>

**_ScribblerNeKoMeow [PusaMyaw]_**

**_©2012_**


End file.
